


Star Cake Oneshot

by PinkGold



Series: Bakery AU [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mute Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: It was a bakery. Bucky’s stomach protested hungrily as his eyes swept over the hundreds of cakes exposed over the counter.“I’m suddenly hungry, Bucky.”“Yea, me too.” he smirked. But then his eyes fell on the attendant behind the counter, “Fuck.”





	Star Cake Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> [Story based on this Ask Prompt game.](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/post/185320348807/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)  
> 5\. things you didn’t say at all  
> Soooo sweeeet!!! I loved writing this aaaaaaaaa <3  
> Hope you enjoy it too!  
> [There’s a longer version now! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925662/chapters/49747514)

It was getting colder and darker, so Steve and Bucky rushed into the first store they set their eyes on.

So much for a date on the park in Autumn. At this rate, Bucky dreaded, Steve would fall ill again.

Bucky waved the thought away and fastened his own scarf over Steve exposed neck. How did he let Steve leave their apartment without something on that neck?

“Bucks, I’m fine, geez. It was only a little breeze.”

“Shut up, punk. Starting today you don’t leave the house without something around your neck, you hear?”

“Yes,  _ mom.” _

He swatted Steve playfully on the back of his head and ignored the outraged pitch Steve let out in other to look at their surroundings.

They entered the store so fast they forgot to actually take a look around.

It was a bakery. Bucky’s stomach protested hungrily as his eyes swept over the hundreds of cakes exposed over the counter.

“I’m suddenly hungry, Bucky.”

“Yea, me too.” he smirked. But then his eyes fell on the attendant behind the counter, “Fuck.”

The man was shorter than him, not as short as Steve, but still short. He was wearing a white button up shirt beneath the store’s apron uniform, it seemed. A nice shade of red that went perfectly with the brown-ish color of his skin.

His eyes, when he looked up from the notepad he had in hands, was a deep brown just like his hair.

Bucky had to hold on Steve’s bicep to balance himself when the man smiled brightly at them.

He raised the notebook for them to read.

_ Welcome to Star Cakes. My name is Tony, what can I get for you? _

Oh, he was mute. Ok.

“I will want a hot cocoa and uhh,” he glanced downwards at the glass counter, “one of these.” he pointed with his prosthetic fingers at the banana and cinnamon cake.

“I will have a mochaccino and a dark chocolate cupcake, please.” Steve said, fidgeting in place.

Bucky smirked. He knew that tic. Steve was never one to conceal properly when he thought someone was good looking.

Ohhh, the things he could do with this information.

_ That will be 27 dollars. Anything else? _

“Yes, actually,” Bucky said, with his most disarming voice. By the corner of his eyes he could see Steve’s eyes widening, “this.” he grabbed a pink truffle that was over the counter, “We’ll buy this for the sweetest thing in this bakery.” he smiled charmingly. “You.”

Bucky ignored Steve mutterings --something about God saving them all from Bucky-- and focused solemnly on the blush creeping on Tony’s face. 

It was captivating seeing someone so beautiful flustering over the most cheesy flirt. It made Bucky’s smile grow more genuine.

Tony stumbled around for a while before seeming to recompose himself. He didn’t write anything down this time around, just pointed at one of the free tables, silently asking them to sit down.

They sat down while Tony vanished on the back door. A moment later Steve turned to him.

“Tony is the cutest bastard on earth, oh my _ God.” _

“I  _ know.” _ Bucky agreed, “We have to do something about it.”

Tony chose that moment to appear right at their table carrying a metal tray with their order and the pink truffle. Bucky felt his stomach churning in anticipation.

“Thank you.” Steve said as Tony arranged the plates and cups on the table. He hesitated, however, with the pink truffle, not knowing where to put down, it seemed.

So Bucky helped him.

“Here,” he dragged a chair from the table behind him to their own, “why don’t you sit down with us for a while and eat your truffle? It doesn’t look like there will be other clients for a bit.”

Tony hesitated, worrying his lip between his teeth and looking from Bucky to Steve, who smiled and nodded kindly at Tony.

He sat down carefully and Bucky smiled in victory, taking a sip of his cocoa.

“Oh, Tony this is divine.” he moaned and took another sip, feeling the sweet chocolate milk warm his insides.

When he looked up, Tony was smiling at him, chewing on his own treat. He wrote something down.

_ You guys know how to ASL? _

“Yup. Well, Bucky is a little cranky at it, but we know.” Steve answered.

Tony’s face lit up. He threw the notebook and the pen on the tray and started asking them questions and talking about anything that came into his mind.

Steve and Bucky’s eyes met. They smiled.

Cutest bastard on earth, indeed.


End file.
